What A Beautiful Day
by dalejrgurl008
Summary: What if one day changed the rest of your life? PunkXOC Please read and Review :D
1. Day 1

A/N: So yesterday in my car, while driving down the rode, I decided to pop in my old Chris Cagle CD. I heard the first track and was immediately slammed with the idea of this story! I know that I have another wrestling story on hiatus, honestly I'm not sure if I'm going to finish it, but I'm really been bit by the writing bug for this story. The first line is a Lyric from Chris Cagle's "What a Beautiful Day", hence the name of the story! Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, CM PUNK (although I wish I did! XD ), or any songs by Chris Cagle.

_Day 1, I stumbled through Hello on 5__th__ Avenue…._

Mornings were never really Allysa Cantrell's thing. Living in New York didn't help either. She missed the days of waking up to the sweet quiet serenity of her small farm town that she had left behind. Hearing cattle grazing in the fields, Roosters crowing, and the sound of a tractor running through the field is what she longed for, missed for even. But there was nowhere in her small town for a Fashion Designer such as herself. So here she was rushing through the busy sidewalk of NYC with a coffee in one hand and her portfolio in the other, racing to get to work on time.

That's when it happened.

The heel of her shoe wedged itself in a crack in the sidewalk that sent her sprawling. She closed her eyes tight waiting for the impact of the concrete, only to find it never came. When she opened her eyes, there holding her up, was a pair of Hazel eyes and a lip ring. After being lost in amazement for a couple seconds she quickly gathered her composure and stood up on her own.

"Oh my gosh, Im so sorry, sir!" She gushed. She scrambled trying to gather her portfolio off of the ground, only to notice that the same hands that had been holding her were now helping her gather her things.

"Hey its' no big deal, things happen" He said, flashing a smile at her. They gathered the last few papers and stuffed them back into her portfolio. They both stood up and smiled at one another.

"Well listen, thanks for saving me! I hate to run but I'm running late for work as it is" she said, smiling up at him.

"Well, why don't you thank me properly over lunch tomorrow." He said smirking at her. She began laughing and blushing at the same time.

"MY MY Cocky aren't we?"

"Hey, I don't think its being cocky, especially when you are thanking the person who saved you from eating concrete first thing in the morning." She sighed smiling.

"OK, ok, fine! There is a small café about a block from here. Meet there at 1?"

"Sure wouldn't miss it!" he replied. She was still smiling as she began walking away. She kept glancing back at her hero grinning. "OH WAIT!" he shouted, "I don't even know your name!"

"It's Allysa!" she laughed. By this time there was already a good 20ft between then. But she kept her eyes on him the whole time. " What about you? You got a name?"

"Its Phil!"

A/N: OK that's it for Chapter 1! Hope you liked it! Please Review to let me know what you thought of it! Next chapter will be up soon!


	2. Day 2

A/N: Wow! Posted just a few hours ago, checked my email just now and BAM! 8 emails about the story! Thanks guys! Ya'll are the greatest! I'm sitting on my couch watching RAW and got inspired to write more! Again guys Thanks SOOOOO Much!

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, CM PUNK (although I wish I did! XD ), or any songs by Chris Cagle.

_Day 2, We grabbed a bite to eat and talked all afternoon….._

Alyssa was nervous to say the least. She thought about backing out, but her friend, Darcy, wouldn't let her. Said it was time that she had a man in her life. With each step closer to the café, the butterflies grew and grew until she felt like they could take Godzilla on. As she approached the café, she could see him sitting on a bench outside, playing on his phone. With a sigh, and a swallow, she got up the courage to walk up to him. As the sound of her heels on the pavement became closer, He looked up and locked eyes with her.

"Hey!" He said. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up." He said with a smile. She smiled back at him, readjusting her purse strap on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I got held up at work!"

"Hey, no problem. I understand work can be hectic some days." He laughed. "So what do you say, ready to go in?"

* * *

" So do you live in NYC?" Alyssa asked Phil. She took a sip of her Dr. Pepper, looking at him and waiting for him to answer.

"Nah. Windy City here. I'm in town for business." He answered, eating a french-fry in the process. With a raised eyebrow, Alyssa contemplated her next question.

"Well, not meaning to be rude, but you don't really look like the business type." Her eyes got wide as an idea popped into her mind. "Oh my Gosh, you're not a drug dealer are you?" Phil began laughing. She joined in as well, only she laughed dripped nervousness.

"No way! I'm Straight Edge."

"Straight Edge, what's that?" Phil proceeded to explain to her what being Straight Edge meant. The whole time Alyssa listened intently. She had never met a man like him. She began noticing a few tattoos on his neck, a lip ring, his gorgeous black hair, his stro-

"Hey, you ok?" Alyssa snapped back to reality. She blushed tremendously, earning her a laugh from Phil. "Were you checking me out?" She began to turn even redder than before and started laughing. "You were, weren't you!" He continued to laugh, as she tried to gain her composure.

"ANY WAY!" she said changing the subject. " So if you aren't a drug dealer, than what do you do?

"I'm a professional wrestler in the WWE. In the ring I go by the name CM Punk." He said, taking a bite of his hamburger.

"A wrestler really?"

"Yep we're in town for a show. Well now that you know what I do, let me see if I can guess what you do?"

"Alrighty Mr. Punk, guess away!" She said smiling. She leaned back in her chair and watched as he looked her over and contemplated what she did.

"Drug Dealer?"

"Ha-Ha! Very funny!"

"Alright, I'm kidding what do you do?"

"Well, if you must know, I am a fashion designer for a private firm here in town. My studio isn't that far from here."

They talked for what seemed like forever. The only thing that pulled Alyssa away from the conversation was when her phone went off . It was Darcy. She looked at the time.

"OH CRAP!"

"What? What is it?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"It's 3:00! I was supposed to be back to work and hour ago!" She hurriedly gathered her things. "Listen I had a great time. Maybe when you are back in town we can meet up again?" She asked in a rush.

"Sure I'd like that!" he said getting up himself. She handed him a business card.

"Here's my card. My number is on the bottom. Call me sometime, and Again I'm SO sorry!" She said smiling as she rushed out the door. Punk watched her as she raced across the street in 4 inch heels. He pulled out his phone.

* * *

Her phone buzzed as she got across the street. She pulled it out and glanced at it as she ran.

_Might want to take those heels off when you run. Really don't want some other guy catching you if you fall again.~ Punk_

A huge smile ran across her face, as she glanced back to the café. Oh yeah, she definitely couldn't wait to see him again!

A/N: There you go, Chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed it! Please Read and Review!


End file.
